<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cursed and Ugly by Oofers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666062">Cursed and Ugly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofers/pseuds/Oofers'>Oofers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost and Found AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Assault, Cat AU, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Sphynx, Dorks in Love, Florist Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders Is a Black Cat, M/M, No beta we duck out like virgil, Tattoo Artist Logic | Logan Sanders, shapeshifter AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofers/pseuds/Oofers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan had lived most of his life running away from people who see his form of a cat as a curse. All Logan wanted to do was settle down in peace and finally live. And maybe now, that is where he could start living a normal life along with a person who could relate with the same struggles as him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost and Found AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cursed and Ugly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They're cats. Nya.</p><p>I'm actually proud of this au I made!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a cat who lived out in the wild. He figured that he couldn’t belong anywhere to a world who hated for a breed like him. His name was Logan and he is a black cat.</p><p>Logan had a home, or at least used to. He used to live as a human with a religious family. He didn’t question their lifestyle and how strict it was until he got the ability to turn into a cat. But he was a cat that people like his family would despise and deemed as bad luck.</p><p>He learned the truth the hard way and he ran and ran away from his home in his cat form. He lingered through shadows and when people tried to comfort him, he scurried away from anyone’s sight.</p><p>He thought he would do better in the human world when he got very far from his betrayed family. But that only left him in a horrible orphanage with people who don’t give any damn about his health. So, he ran away again after he got out of high school.</p><p>He went from house to house as a cat but never stayed in one place for a long time. He knew if people could see him they would kill him. Maybe the omens were right that a cat like him would be so cursed and lonely. And all Logan wanted to do was live.</p><p>Time skip to the present events, Logan found a decent apartment to live in at age twenty seven, paying a good amount of his rent. His job was a tattoo artist since he adored the designs that were inked on someone’s body. Luckily he got used to being homeless and convincing people around so that saves enough money for paying classes.</p><p>He was satisfied for the most part, like he did get the job he wanted since he was in his rebellious teenage phase. But there is always another job he wanted, a job he wanted that could provide more satisfaction. But he was happy now and he knew how much dedication and time it would take for a person to go to another job. So he tried to sink that other option down to the deep unspoken parts of his brain.</p><p>He was off from his job which meant Logan had the free time to do anything he wanted, but Logan hadn’t found any good hobbies that stuck around him. He did a quick change with a long dark blue coat, a black T-Shirt with the Gorillaz logo onto it, black jeans, and pink shoes; he would have dark blue ones but they were all sold out when he got to the store.</p><p> </p><p>Logan sighed and went outside as a cat. He was bummed out because he was looking forward to today but he couldn’t find anything motivating. Quickly, he tries to find a good hiding spot so no one could see him; one thing he could ever like about his feral appearance was the color of his fur, it made him look mysterious and people don’t make eye contact with him.</p><p>He would walk in the city as a human but he didn’t want to look at a store item in human sight and buy it on impulse. He did that one time in his last apartment and he got homeless for a couple of weeks.</p><p>While exiting the shadows he spotted a group of people behind him. Logan decided to walk a bit faster, but that only led for the group to speed up. When he decided to run he could hear the yells of anger coming from them and that’s when he knew that he’s going to get assaulted.</p><p>Unexpectedly he got grabbed by one of them and he was faced with a knife and lighter. They were cursing on him calling him a bad omen and a curse to the word. Logan tried biting them off but he was held too tight to barely even move.</p><p>But then he heard raw yelling. But not from one that came from the murderous group. “Hey, mother fuckers. What are you doing to that cat?”</p><p>One of the people grunts. “We’re just playing with it, no big deal.”</p><p>“Um, with a fucking lighter, a knife and gasoline? You’re burning the animal for fucks sake! This isn’t the Salem witch trials!” They had screamed out. Logan heard of the trials before and he remembered reading much about it when he was a little boy. He meowed in a slight bit of happiness, almost forgetting about the situation he was in.</p><p>He heard a clear crack that came from the person that yelled at the group. And one of the people’s noses were most surely broken. The person punched the person who was holding him and they let Logan go. His fall was saved by the rescuer’s hands who held him so gently.</p><p>“I got you. Don’t worry, you’ll be safe from people like them.” The person reassured him in a soft tone. Logan didn’t trust them one bit but it was better than to interact with the bad people back there again. Logan would make sure to only pass the route as a human when emergencies come.</p><p> </p><p>When Logan looked at the person, they were wearing an opened dark green trench coat, black shirt with a band called Paramore, ripped black jeans, and black doc martens with black and purple laces. If Logan remembers the lace code correctly then the purple laces mean gay pride. Logan finds it nice how there’s a person like him.</p><p>Logan felt a pained nudge on his right leg and meowed in whining. The handler made shushing noises, telling the black cat that they would heal him.</p><p>Minutes later, Logan was seeing a clean average house in front of him. That looked way better than his scrappy apartment. He sees a person with a red jacket and who had less ragged hair than the person carrying him.</p><p>“Hey, Remus, what did I say about bringing pets home?” The red jacket person asked.</p><p>The other scoffs. “Well fuck you, Roman, I happened to find this cat almost getting killed by a couple of people.” That is a lot of pity this man is saying. But Logan can’t speak, all he could do is meow.</p><p>“Ugh fine. Hello, um, Remus is there a name for this cat?” Logan tried telling them his name but he meowed again.</p><p>The so called person named Remus replied. “I don’t know. What if we name them spaghetti?” Logan meowed in protest. “Lasagna?”  He meowed again. “Pasta?” And again. “Hmm… what about Mac n Cheese.” Logan always liked Mac n Cheese so he meowed in happiness. “ I think they like it. Any-fucking-ways, welcome home, Mac n Cheese.”</p><p>Logan figurered already that this home will not be his home. But he would try to hang out a bit before leaving the house. When the red jacket guy- Roman opened the door Logan can see how wealthy they had managed to live their lives compared to his. Logan was actually kind of jealous that he didn’t get to live as warm and safe as them.</p><p>Remus placed him on the couch and the cushions had never felt more soft. Logan immediately knew that he is taking advantage of this so the best thing he’s going to do is to leave and never talk to those two ever again. That  sentence strangely sounded like one of the employees of his job.</p><p>He hopped off from the couch and jumped to open the backyard door. He was already on top of the fence, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.</p><p>“Where is Mac n fuckin Cheese- what the fuck?!” Remus shrieked at the sight of the black cat on the fence. Logan flinched and fell backwards to the ground, accidentally forming back to his human self. His ears could pick a distant run from Remus and in a few seconds, Remus was already on the top of Logan’s human face. Logan just realized that Remus has a mustache which somewhat fits his personality.</p><p>Logan waved awkwardly with a light smile. “Salutations.”</p><p>“Come back here, please.” Remus said. Logan already doubted before even saying a word.</p><p>“I don’t think I should.” He replied back as he was getting himself up. After sweeping off the dirt from his clothing Remus was there no more. But there was a soft meow and below the guy was a sphynx cat.</p><p>“Wh-What? Are you a…” The cat formed back to Remus, who posed confidently with pride.</p><p>Remus smiles. “You guessed it. Come on, let’s go to my house and maybe we can talk about stuff.”</p><p>“Sure... ” Logan said with a hint of distrust. Although Logan saw that Remus was a cat shapeshifter, he still can’t let his guard down on himself.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we are not a cult. We won’t kill you, I promise.”</p><p>“How am I supposed to trust you, really?”</p><p>“Well you see my cat form. Do you think people like cats like that?” Logan had to agree on that. Not many people in this world find cats like Remus appealing.</p><p>“I do. I always find sphinxes interesting though. They’re not like other cats and I do like things that stand out of the crowd.” He said sincerely.</p><p>Logan could see how Remus was processing with the compliment. He said nothing but Logan knew that Remus appreciated it.</p><p>In front of the two shapeshifters was Roman, waving back at them. “Remus, you’re back! How was it chasing them?”</p><p>“I go by he/him by the way.” Logan corrected.</p><p>Remus said proudly. “They’re- He’s like me! A cat that no one likes, no offense.”</p><p>“None taken. I actually find it nice that we can relate to each other.” Logan’s implement just made Remus smile more prouder.</p><p> </p><p>The three are now back at the house and it already felt like that they knew each other for years. All three sat at the kitchen table and Remus was the first to speak. “There’s so much happening but we still didn’t know your name. Mind if you introduce us to yourself?”</p><p>“I’m Logan, I’m twenty seven years old, and I work as a tattoo artist.” He said, placing his hand out for them to shake. Roman was the first to shake his hand.</p><p>“I’m Roman. Remus, I’ll be out to go get us some food, is there anything you two would want?” Remus replied for him to go to McDonalds and Roman asked them what order they wanted.</p><p>After Roman left, Remus let out an exasperated sigh in regret. “Man, I could’ve asked for a happy meal! Anyways, my name is Remus, I’m the same age as you and I’m a florist. I know, strange, right?”</p><p>“It may be strange for others and I but I like it. I’m kind of the type to like things that stand out from the normal, you know.” Logan said, implying a good liking for the fanatical man.</p><p>“Ah, so you’re the type to like me?” Remus flirted at Logan. Logan was about to say yes but Remus chicken out. “Wait that sounds weird. I am so sorry that I made you uncomfortable.”</p><p>It was the opposite really, Logan did like him. Not in an instant romantic way but he could give a chance to becoming his friend.</p><p>“Well, I would love to see your flowers sometime, Remus, if that’s what you’re implying.” Remus wasn’t implying that at all but he just scored a big one. Remus clapped in excitement and Logan couldn’t help but adore that he was happy about his implementation.</p><p>“Same here. I may pay you to give me some radical looking tats!” Remus chirped out as he used his two hands to put it on the bottom of his chest in weird motion. Logan raised his left eyebrow in question.</p><p>“It’s called tattoos.” He clarified.</p><p>“Not to me it isn’t.” He said with a wink. It took a few seconds for the man to realize that he was implying a sexual joke. Logan can’t believe that this man was his type, not that he’s complaining.</p><p>The rest of the time they were talking about things Logan wouldn’t talk to anyone at his job. Patton was an exception but to anyone else, he wouldn’t be talking about straight up murder. The two were quickly comfortable enough to even talk about murder.</p><p>Roman got back to the house in the middle of them talking about how to hide a dead body and he was considering feeding the fast food to the cats outside. And then the three were talking, mostly Logan and Remus which Roman couldn’t escape the two talking about any more violent themes.</p><p> </p><p>When it’s time for Logan to go home, he waved the two goodbye and told them that he wished to see them again. While walking, he heard running; he turned back to see Remus sprinting towards him.</p><p>When Remus was close to the shorter guy, he breathed heavily before asking. “Logan, would it be okay for me to walk you home?” He offered. It was already night and it didn't look safe for people to walk alone, so he nodded his head.</p><p>“I would find it satisfactory.” He confirmed.</p><p>To save the awkwardness, the two had a conversation about their lives at work. Logan found out that Roman was dating an employee at Remus’ flower shop, Virgil. He also found out that Remus found Roman and Virgil making out while he was taking out the trash. Remus finds out that Patton would always give new tattoos to this familiar guy named Janus every two months, but then later on the two were having a closer bond for each other. Some even say that they're dating but it was never official. Both of them just realized that there is no single heterosexual in their friend groups.</p><p>When they got to Logan’s apartment, Remus' mouth gaped in surprise to see how this man was living.</p><p>“Damn, I thought you’d be living at a decent apartment but not something like this.”</p><p>Logan deadpanned at the guy. “We’re in California. Everything’s fucking expensive.”</p><p>“Ooo someone’s getting a bit sassy over there.”</p><p>“I’m sassy every day.” Logan said irritated. But his face slowly turns into consideration. “But thank you for walking me home. I hope you have a good day.”</p><p>“You too, tats.” Logan corrected him before the two parted ways. At least. Logan realized he forgot something and ran back at Remus to stop him from walking.</p><p>“Wait! Do you think you can tell me your phone number?” He asked, almost out of breath.</p><p>“Okay,” Remus said. He dug through his pockets but cursed out that he didn’t have his phone. Instead he brought up his convenient paper and pen to write. “bzzz bzzz bzzz.”</p><p>“What are you doing?” Logan questioned.</p><p>“Isn’t it what the sound of your tattoo pen makes?” He asked, giving the paper to Logan.</p><p>“I mean, sure. Now this is a real goodbye this time.” Logan replied as his lips had curled up to a grin like Remus’.</p><p>“Yep! Au revoir, buzz tats!” Logan opened his mouth to correct him but closed it. He instead thought of how he just made a friend out of convenience.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is meant to be a one shot and can be read as a one shot. But I'm considering making another chapter. So I hope y'all prepared for Autistic!Remus and Autistic!Logan and other sides with disabilities and etc!</p><p>Also comments and kudos are deeply appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>